Caught&Cursed
by Withoutheremo
Summary: Tragic tale of romance, lust and the will to live! ....actually, its more about the yaoi..OOHHHYEEEAAAHHH
1. Envy

**Disclaimer: Hey Lamers! Not Mine, No Flamers!**

**Kuroba: Welcome to THE WORLD and all of its Happenings!**

**Kagome: A story of romance, lust and epic adventures.**

**Axel: YAOI! and theres YAOI! :0!!**

**Kagome: Yep, that too. Lets get a move on people!**

**Kuroba: Ma'am yes ma'am!!**

* * *

Tsukasa moved a strand of silver hair out of his deep purple eyes and smiled.

_"I've never felt this happy before..." _He thought to himself. His small hand drifted to his lover's and held on. His smile widened as his lover smiled back and he caught his own breathing, deep and quick, and slowed it, blushing all the while.

Tsukasa closed his eyes and rested his head against a built and welcoming chest.

* * *

Mimiru watched from the distance and smiled, turning around and sliding down the rock happily.

"He looks so...happy!! And this is a serious high for Tsukasa!" She wrapped her arms around herself and mimicked Tsukasa's voice.

"I'm not smiling, I was checking the river to see if there..if there was something in my teeth." She giggled and sigh happily.

Bear smiled at the Heavy Blade and turned his attention toward the sleeping WaveMaster.

"He is happy. And that _is _a high with someone in Tsukasa's case. Don't you think Subaru?"

Bear turned to the Heavy Axe Man, expecting a smile and a look of hope on her face only to find a blank stare with a hint of anger lingering in her eyes.

"Subaru?"

Lady Subaru broke from the trance, but her eyes never left Tsukasa as she spoke.

"Yes, it is great to find him happy and joyful."

Bear narrowed his eyes and glanced down at her suspiciously- Did Lady Subaru have a crush on Tsukasa?

Mimiru broke the tense silence and Bear's train of thought.

"Well guys, I've got to go shower, so I'll be back in 15, alright? Don't you dare dissapear again!" And she quickly logged off without a answer.

Bear took this as a chance to talk to Subaru and leaned carefully against the boulder Mimiru was on.

"Lady Subaru, do you have feelings for our WaveMaster?"

Subaru broke from her trance and caught herself giving a little gasp of disapproval.

"That is none of your concern. Here in 'THE WORLD' we are characters and our purpose -"

"But you know him in real life" Bear interrupted. This made Subaru hesitate and she willfully gave up.

"Yes...yes I love Tsukasa...But Tsukasa does not love me...or any other girl for that matter."

Bear rubbed his neck and sighed, not knowing what to say.

_"I never should have asked...This old man is too stubborn and pride full.."_

Subaru paused, pretending to receive a message.

"I must go, now.." She spoke slowly, as if her mind was somewhere else.

She threw a quick look at Tsukasa and her face widened in shock and sadness to see Tsukasa kissing his lover. Her partner.

Crim.

Quickly she sprinted to the Chaos Gate, tears rolling down her cheek and logged out.

Bear sighed...feeling defeated and ignorant, and logged out as well.

"Hey!!" Mimiru yelled right as Bear logged out.

"I told you to wait god damn it!!"

* * *

"I have been watching that boy. My eyes have been set on him for years."

A feminine voice wavered out, watching Tsukasa summon his guardian which startled a shocked Crim.

"Now it is time to stop watching, and time to take action. But of course, BlackRose and Kite will have to hurry."

"I believe they are in Turbulant Distrusting Ice Wall, in battle with the virus that holds Phase 4." A deeper, more male voice answered.

He glanced at Tsukasa as the WaveMaster sat on the guardians 'shoulder' beckoning Crim to join him.

"He is perfect. But that guardian is easily penetrable...Let us give him...a PK..."

The male voice hesitated and answered, unsure of himself.

"A PK? To that boy? Perhaps you have wounded your brain too tight."

"It is wounded just fine, Lios. I shall give him, Sora, the PK and MoonStone...I will see how this goes."

"Sora? Sora as in the clumsy-"

"No further comments or questions, Lios."

"...Alright."

* * *

**Kuroba: Looks like someone is getting two new slaves!**

**Kagome: Not SLAVES! Protectors!**

**Axel: Seems like slaves to me.**

**Kagome: -- And, Subaru has a serious crush on Tsukasa blushes**

**Axel: Awwhh little wittle La-**

**Kagome: DON'T SAY IT!! -tackles him- Gaah!! ehh!!**

**Axel: -tackles her- beeh EHAEAHAH!! EERRRHH!!**

**Kuroba: Well, while the anti-lovers-wanters quarrel over their man, i'm going to be working on the next chapter! Whoohoo!! Please comment!! **


	2. HeartAche

**Disclamer: Hey Lamers! Not Mine, No Flamers!**

**Kuroba: Good lord! It took almost forever to think of another chapter!**

**Kagome: Stupid Crim...**

**Axel: Stupid Subaru...**

**K & A: WHAT DID YOU SAY!? -jumps each other-**

**Kuroba: -.-' so, uhm...let me do this again...**

* * *

Subaru glanced at him; his purple eyes were clear and deep, capturing your soul.

His skin, pale and silky was soft and easily bruisable.

He turned and looked at her and she blushed, looking away quickly.

Subaru walked halfway across the bridge, and rested her arm and head on her 'Favorite Spot' where she had first seen Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa-chan.." She murmured, though her voice was clear and gentle.

"Yeah?" A deep and calming voice answered back. Subaru blushed, just at the fact that, that beautiful and deep voice is answering her and no one else.

"Tsukasa-chan, there is someone that I really want to be with..."

Tsukasa blinked and smiled happily at his friend.

"That's great! You should go for him!"

Subaru frowned and buried her face in her arms to hide it.

"Yes..but, this person is really sweet and he has...beautiful purple eyes...a hypotizing smile and a shy but calm attitude..."

"He seems just right for you." Tsukasa smiled down at Subaru.

Subaru's tears started to over flow, her eyes burned with salt. Why couldn't he just take the hint?

"But this person fails to realize me, and forgets I'm even here. I pay attention to him and I care for him even when he's sick. I even became just like him to get his attention..."

Tsukasa tilted his head and his eyes projected confusion. What was Subaru talking about?

Subaru straightened herself quickly, angry tears spilling down her red cheeks.

"Why can't...why won't he just look at me! Why am I such a loser! I just wanted him and he..I know he...told me he wanted me...But he choose him instead!! Suddenly all eyes were on her and Subaru blushed a darker red in embarrassment.

Slowly she looked down and her bangs covered her face...

She whispered...slowly and quietly, almost to herself.

"I promise...to change...to match any requirement...even to change...what I do and like...I'll even...even..." She turned and ran, toward the Chaos Gate, her heart pounded and her legs carrying her away from a confused Tsukasa.

"I never should have told him who I was!! I never should've!! He...he doesn't even like me!"

Subaru stopped and reviewed her actions.

"I am acting like a child...a child without his toys. I will return and apologize." She said, turning confidently to face a horrid scene on the bridge where she and Tsukasa had stood.

* * *

Tsukasa blinked and rested his hand on his head out of habit.

"What is wrong with Subaru?" He thought out loud. Tsukasa shook his head and sighed.

"She is emotional..."

"Well what do you expect, shes a girl! But no biggie." A strong and playful voice called out.

Out of reflex, Tsukasa clinched his fists and bent over as if in a bow.

"Tsu, don't do that." A strong hand touched his cheek, lifting him back up gently, his lips meeting another.

Tsukasa blinked and relaxed, looking calmly into the face of his lover, Crim.

"Phhft...Crim..." He smiled wrapping his arms around a slender waist.

" 'Phhft'? All I get is a 'Phhft'? Tsukasa..." He said, pressing his leg against Tsukasa's length.

Tsukasa moaned lightly and caught himself quickly...He reached up and slyly kissed Crim's neck, trying to gain more attention.

"Bah, Tsukasa." He said, sliding his tougne into Tsukasa's mouth while his hand explore his length.

"Aaah..." Tsukasa moaned into the kiss, Turning his head sideways to give Crim his neck, his eyes closed and shutting off the image of a saddened and horrified Subaru, who sat there and broke into tears that Tsukasa was unaware of.

* * *

**Kagome: ...-cries and runs off-**

**Axel: Oh, oi. What did we say?**

**Kuroba: Maybe, I shouldn't have included that part.**

**Axel: But it's the full fanfiction!!**

**Kuroba: Oh...crap...well, While Axel searched for a saddened lover, I will search in my heart for the mega yaoi section thats coming!**

**Axel: Haha! You said "coming"!**

**Kuroba: ewh!**


End file.
